Nightmares Do Come True
by OniusaMizuki
Summary: Looked down upon by everyone who knew him, Deku is saved by villains. As he turns to the side of evil and All Might uncovers what he has done, All Might tries to fix his mistakes. Accepted to UA for a chance at redemption, will he accept it and change for the better, or will he remain the same cold-hearted boy he's become?
1. Ch 1 - A New Life

**THIS IS GOING TO BE AHORT BUT EXPECT MORE**

The green haired boy stood behind the hero whom he admired the most. All Might, the worlds #1 pro hero, had saved him, and now he was about to leave.

"Can I..." The boy muttered, "Can I be a hero, even if I don't have a quirk?"

The pro stopped in his tracks and turned back to face the boy. Looking over his shoulder he replied to the boy, "It doesn't hurt to dream... As long as it's reasonable. You can't become a hero without a quirk, you'll only get hurt."

The boy's eyes widened in disbelief, he believed, if anyone were to say he could become a hero, it would be him. However, the boy's image of All Might had shattered, along with his heart.

He hung his head as the hero walked away, tears falling from his eyes. He ran past the hero as he opened the door and went down the stairs of the building. Rushing out the front door and to his home.

_He wants to go to UA!? How stupid! No way he can get in without a quirk!_

_Why does he even bother trying? He is completely useless..._

_Quirkless loser!_

_Pathetic waste of space!_

_Nerd!_

_If you want a quirk so badly, go take a swan dive off the roof and hope you'll be born with one in your next life!_

The boy continued running home, through ally after ally, hoping to get there soon.

Tripping over trash in the ally the boy fell to the ground and covered his face with his arms as he lies there on the ground. Tears running down his face, the boy cried as he thought about what his idol had said to him.

Everyone had been right about him, he could never become a hero without a quirk. He always believed he could, but hearing those words was like being shot in the heart.

The boy stood up, whipping the tears from his eyes. He continued home and when he got there, he went straight to his room. Ignoring his mother every time she called his name. He just sat in front of his door in the darkness of his room.

He never left his room for that evening before his mother went to sleep. When he was sure she wouldn't hear him, he crept his way downstairs and left the house.

Making his way to a nearby building with an open rooftop open to the public, the boy's dark thoughts clouded his mind.

As he made his way up to the roof he approached the edge. Peering over the side as the cars drove by on the roads below. People passing by every so often.

He stepped on the edge of the building and over the railing, the wind blew through his hair, the gust almost blowing him off. Fewer and fewer cars and people passed as time led on until virtually no one was in sight.

"Mom... I'm sorry..." He let go of the railing as he jumped into the air. The cold air hitting his face pulling the tears from his eyes. His heart raced as he plummeted to the ground, until, he went out cold.

When he came to, he woke up somewhere he had never been before. At first, he thought it was a dream, soon realizing, it wasn't.

He was wrapped in bandages and was sore beyond belief. His head ached as he tried remembering what happened. Nothing came to mind, only that he jumped to his death, but, he didn't die.

Hearing the sound of footsteps entering the room he tried turning his head to see who it was, only to be met with pain.

"Look! He's awake!" He heard the voice of a girl as she ran over to him. Messy blonde hair and a school uniform, she couldn't have been much older than him.

Besides her were three others. One made of what looked like black smoke, another with blue hair and hands covering his body, lastly was a guy with black hair and scared tissue all over his face.

Fear ran through his veins, but he couldn't move away from them, "What... What am I doing here?"

"We saved you silly!" The girl laughed, "I found you in a big bloody mess by a building!"

"Why..." He sighed.

"It's unfortunate to see one of youth, such as yourself, try and take their own life," Someone spoke over the speaker on a tv.

"Who are all of you... What do you want from me?" He said worriedly.

"We don't want anything from you, we don't want to force you to do anything. As for who we are, we are The League of Villains."

He froze.

"We would like you to join us," The man said.

"Join you...?"

"Someone like you with no purpose in the world to everyone else because they only see you as quirkless, don't understand how valuable you can be. You can prove everyone wrong," He said.

"If I join you... Will I have to kill?" The boy asked.

"If you don't wish to, you wont be forced. Feel free to do whatever as long as it doesn't endanger or expose the league."

The boy looked at them before speaking with a confident smile on his face, "Thank you for saving my life, and thank you for giving me a purpose."

It took a while for him to get used to everyone there, it was a completely new life. The news went around about him, the fact he was missing for over a few months.

The boy needed a code name, he chose Deku. It was a name one of his childhood friends gave him.

As for his costume, it was a completely black hoodie and sweatpants, with protecting padding underneath which protected him from bullets, sharp impacts, explosions, and more. He had a mask the covered half his face which was more like a steal mouth. It was shaped like sharp teeth and wore completely white contacts, as well as died his hair black and cut it a bit shorter. On his hands were retractable claws made of steel and knives for close up attacking.

He had been offered a quirk if he wanted one, however, he refused. He wanted to prove to everyone who ever looked down on him that he could be stronger than them without a quirk. Soon he'd be able to show them exactly what he meant.

It had been a while after school started back up and right then, the League of villains was attacking the USJ. Deku was there as well.

The students had been teleported around the USJ by the time Deku arrived.

~DEKU~

I walked through Kurogiri's warp gate and entered the USJ a while after everyone else. The first thing I saw was someone who looked to be the hero courses teacher, Eraser Head. He looked directly at me as I walked through the newly opened gate.

An expression of shock and disbelief crossed his face as he realized how young I was. I wanted to laugh at his expression.

I turned back and signaled Kurogiri to move me. He teleported me and someone who I had a score to settle.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DID I GET MOVED AGAIN!!!" Yelled Kacchan, "DAMN VILLAINS!!!"

I laughed as he looked over at me, I exposed my claws.

"You're with these bastards..." He stated, "I going to fucking kill you!!!"

"This is going to be fun," I muttered before I charged at him.


	2. Ch 2 - Questions have come to light

**HELLOOOOOOOO MY ADORABLE LITTLE READERS. IDK WTF THAT WAS... DONT ASK. XD. UM...**

**I APOLOGISE FOR THE**

**VERY**

**VERY**

**VERY**

**VERY**

**VERY**

**UNNESSESSARY**

**LONG**

**BREAK**

**BETWEEN**

**THIS**

**AND**

**THE**

**LAST**

**UPDATE**

**...**

**...**

**OKAY IM DONE WITH THAT XD. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!**

"This will be fun."

Deku charged at Bakugou, metal claws on his hands. Firing off explosion after explosion, Bakugou was avoiding Deku's attacks until he slipped up.

Deku caught him off guard and slipped behind him. Clawing a deep gash into his back Bakugou struggled to stay on his feet slightly.

"Damn it... That hurts," He scoffed.

Deku laughed under his breath at the hot-headed blonde.

"Katsuki Bakugou, quirk explosion. You've always had quite the temper," He stated to Bakugou's annoyance.

The blonde charged him hoping to land a hit only to have Deku grab him by the arm smashing him into the ground, claws digging into his arm.

Gritting his teeth, Bakugo grabbed Deku's wrist pulling the claws from his arm causing blood to rush out faster. Deku jumping back, away from the blonde.

"Who are you!?" The Blonde yells.

Deku didn't answer him, he only laughed silently. Looking him directly in the eyes Deku slowly began walking towards him.

Laughter escaping his lips as he approached him. Louder and louder his laughter grew until he appeared insane.

Light hitting the steal of his claws he instantly went silent and charged again at Bakugo.

Bakugo retaliated against Deku by creating a massive explosion, one that could have killed one of his classmates if they were nearby.

"Are you trying to cause fatalities!?" Deku laughed, "As long as it isn't me, you'll be the one in trouble!"

However, the shockwave from the explosion sent debris flying towards Deku, hitting his mask, dust flying into his eyes, and his hood flying back off his head, revealing his black hair.

He retracted a claw and took out his right contact since dust had gotten into it. As for his mask, pieces of it started chipping away when the rocks and small pieces of metal-like substances hit its surface.

Before the dust had cleared, Deku let out both of his claws and dashed towards the blonde. Once he reached his target he slashed into the boys back leaving many deep gashes in his flesh.

"Bastard..." The blonde gasped for breath, the harsh sound of his breath was pleasing to hear, "I'll... Kill you!"

Deku walked in front of the blonde and bent down giving him a clearer view of his face, not that he was without his contact and part of his mask.

"Who... Are you-" Deku cut the boy off when he placed one of his claws around the boy's neck. Slowly digging the edges into his throat.

Laughter escaping Deku's lips, pupils dilating, he looked the blonde directly in the eyes, his smile peering out from behind his mask.

"If you want to kill me," He released his claw from around the boy's throat and kicked him into the ground, holding him there with his foot as he bent over and pressed down on his neck causing him to gasp for air, "You're gonna have to try harder..."

Rage filled the blonde's eyes as Deku released him, "You're letting me go, or are you too weak to finish me off!?"

Deku turned his back and began walking away, "That's not it at all my friend."

"Like hell, I'm your friend!" He yelled.

"Haha!!!" Deku turned back to face him, "I suppose it's better for you to know less, however, there is one thing I think you should know. No... Make that two things, but first."

Deku walked up towards him once more, jumping at the boy as he retracted his claws and pinned down the boy. Repeatedly he punched the blonde as hard as he could, without killing him. His blood dripping off his fists as he let go of him.

The blond looked down at the ground as blood dripped from his face and puddled onto the rocky ground. He coughed up blood as he tried to stand, only to get punched in his stomach and falling back to the ground.

"You're correct, I am letting you go. However, finishing you off is another matter. I'm no killer, that said, no one said I couldn't kill you. I'm strong enough to kill you if I wanted."

Deku laughed, "As for the second part," He looked down and unhooked his mask from behind his head before looking up, "It's always been hell for me to see you Kacchan, but now, it's actually quite nice."

Deku lifted up Bakugo's fear-ridden face with his hand and looked him dead in the eyes, "But I can't have you telling anyone about this for a while, so..."

Within seconds Deku injected a serum into Bakugo that would keep him in a coma for a week or two. However, before Bakugo was out completely, he managed to utter a few words.

"How could you... have done this to your mother..."

Deku only scoffed at his words, he didn't care about how he affected his mother's emotions, after all, he was protecting her. Protecting her from the truth of that night. The night in which he tried to end it all.

Deku walked back to Kurogiri and Shigaraki, seeing that All Might had won the fight, as he expected. As he walked up to his group, however, All Might stared at him.

Deku turned to the confused hero, rather annoyed he spoke, "Do we have a problem here, All Might? If you would, I'd like to leave without any fatalities. Of course, you wouldn't be on that list."

"Damned brat, don't threaten him or his students now, we've lost, we need to retreat," Shigaraki whispered in his ear.

All Might just seemed taken back by the boys choice of words. _That boy... He's a villain? He can't be any older than my students..._

"Are you going to answer me All Might? Or are you going to try and take us, prisoner, cause I can assure you that..." He put his hood over her head, "If you tried that, you'd lose more than a few of your student's lives."

All Might clenched his fists, "Boy, if you're being truthful with your words then leave. However, if I shall learn the truth about your abilities, you will be one of the first taken into custody."

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

_That boy... 8 months ago, I can't help but think of him. Why do I think of him... I wonder how he's doing..._

"My pleasure, however, a normal prison cell won't be enough to hold me for long," The boy laughed maniacally, he was scary for someone so young.

He made me wonder just how many people had it rough in this world, enough to make them turn to the dark.

"I wouldn't advise any more threats of yours boy!" I tried to intimidate him.

He only laughed, "Alright, Kurogiri, open a warp gate! And Shigaraki-"

The boy turned around quickly to face Shigaraki, kicking him into the ground and stomping on his throat, "DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME TO BACK OFF ONCE WE'VE LOST!!! IT'S YOUR DAMNED EXPERIMENT, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS DAMNED FIGHT, SO DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH YOU!!!" he yelled, before kicking him through the warp gate.

"And All Might," He faced me as he began walking back into the gate, "You should keep an eye of that hot-headed student of yours, he needs medical attention."

Kurogiri opened a gate in front of me dropping Bakugou's body in front of me. His body has been beaten and slashed at, and he was out cold.

"Oh, and by the way. He's just an example of how dangerous, I can be, " he said in a threatening tone before stepping completely through the gate.

After the battle was over, I was instructed to the hospital. Only after did I head over to the police station to request the help of a dear friend of mine.

"Naomasa, I hate to ask this of you, but may you do me a favor?"

"What is it Toshinori?"

"I need you to get me a file of missing kids from this past year," I sighed.

"Is this about the USJ incident?"

"Yes, there was a boy who seemed around the age of my students. He's the one who sent young Bakugou to the hospital," I felt a chill go down my spine, "He threatened me, and the thing is, it wasn't some empty threat... It was real, he would have ended the lives of my students if I had tried to apprehend them."

"Here," Naomasa set down a file of both villains and missing kids in front of me, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

I began searching through the file of kids. I sat there for hours reading through each of the kids profiles before stumbling across a familiar face that made my blood run cold, "Izuku... Midoriya?"

I couldn't face the fact that he had gone missing. 8 months ago, the night of the day I first met him. The day I had crushed him.

I read through his profile. A kind average boy with no quirk. He was known to be a subject of bullying because he didn't have what most did. He was known to be quite smart but also very timid and shy towards others in fear of being hurt by others.

I turned the page to find a few old notebooks. Each one filled with incredible details analyzations of each pro hero, and many of his classmates. Strong points and weak points, even calculations on success rates of certain battles between villains. One of the notebooks, however, happened to be the one I signed.

My heart ached. I reached over and grabbed the other file, beginning to search for the same boy I had met at the USJ. It took longer than I thought because I had first thought he wouldn't have been ranked high. However, I was completely dumbfounded when I realized what his ranking truly was.

This boy's ranking was S, which if All for One was SSS, then that would make him ridiculously strong, smart, or both. It really depends. However, they didn't have much data on him.

**_Real name - Unknown_**

**_Age - Unknown_**

**_Gender - Male_**

**_Eye color - Green_**

**_Hair color - Black_**

**_Blood type - Unknown_**

**_Quirk - Unknown_**

**_Physical Description - Often can be seen wearing white contacts, black hoodie, and metal claws._****_Is quite strong, and quite fond of bloody combat._**

**_Extremely dangerous to fight alone._**

**_Status - AT LARGE_**

They didn't even have a name for the boy yet. Although many people around Japan call him, "Slasher."

I could understand why. Personally, I wish I didn't.

And then... Came the worst part. Photos of his crimes. Although he wasn't known for attacking innocent bystanders, there are times when people try to jump in and he does attack them.

Each of the pro heros he has come into combat with has ended up in the hospital with serious and even critical injuries. However, not a single fatality was caused by his hands. He wasn't a killer, but he made it clear that he wouldn't hold back if something didn't go his way.

If you took something from him, he would make sure he took something from you. He made that clear at the USJ. He wasn't looking to kill anyone, he'd only do that if I had tried to apprehend him.

And for a few moment's I was terrified of him. He had no remorse for what he had done. He was only a child, and he could've become a killer.

_I swear... If I ever get the chance to change him... I'll make sure he uses his gift to help others... Not to hurt them._

I sighed before hearing the door open and the sound of footsteps approaching the counter.

"Please! Tell me you've at least heard something about my son!?" I looked up to see a woman with long green hair crying as she spoke to the man at the desk, "He's been gone for 8 months... I can't believe that he'd leave me like this... Not like that!"

_Could this be???_

"Ms. Midoriya, please... We've told you before that we would contact you if we heard anything about your son. So please... Go home and get some rest."

**_~DEKU~_**

I left the base in the Kamino Ward, quite a while after the USJ attack. I didn't feel like dealing with Shigaraki after that "incident" I had with him.

Yeah... His throat was still sore.

I was sitting on top of a building nearby UA. It was the next day of class since the USJ. Everyone was on edge because of what happened to Bakugou.

And frankly, I couldn't blame them.

I watched as all the students entered the building. The sorrowful faces of the 1-A student's filled me with joy. After all, I was the cause of some of this grief.

After classes began I headed back to the base only to be greeted with the "Angry hand man," aka, Shigaraki.

I ignored him as All For One came on the TV.

"Izuku, I have an assignment for you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to reveal your identity to All Might."

I froze for a moment before laughing my head off, "If that's what you want!!! I'm sure All Might will try something to reform me if I get caught, you're prepared for that?"

"Yes," He said.

"All Right," I grinned, "As much as I hate this, I can't disobey you... Let's get this show on the road!"


	3. Ch 3 -Truths Revealed by One's True Face

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

"Excuse me, ma'am," I walked up to Izuku's mother and tapped her on the shoulder, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"What about?" She asked me.

"About your son," I sighed.

I could see tears in her eyes, "Do you know something about him..."

I asked her to follow me into another room for us to speak. We both sat down and began to talk.

"This is your son correct," I held up a photo of Izuku and almost instantly, tears began rolling down her face.

I handed her some tissues and placed the photo on the table.

_I don't want her to think that I think that boy and Izuku are one and the same but, I need to ask her about him at some point._

"I'm sorry to ask you this but, did your son act strangely the night he went missing?" I sighed.

"He didn't eat anything that night... He didn't even come out of his room," She whipped her eyes, "I guess he left the house after I had fallen asleep..."

I gave her time to think.

"He never acted like that before, and I guess something really bothered him."

"I understand," I sighed.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the photo of the boy at the USJ.

"I know this is off-topic, but may I ask you if you've seen him before?" I placed the photo in front of her.

She studied the photo for a moment, "Now that I can see a photo of him, I have."

She paused for a moment.

"It was about 3 weeks ago, I didn't notice him beforehand but-" She froze, "He seemed to have been following me... I'm not sure why..."

"This villain made his first appearance 3 months ago, he also played a part in the USJ attack the other day," I explained.

"I have heard quite a lot about him over the news..."

"The thing is..." I paused, "Nevermind, I'll be leaving now."

**_~IZUKU~_**

I was sitting on the rooftops high in the sky in the middle of the night. I was watching the streets and something caught my eye.

More like...

Someone.

It was All Might. He was sitting on a park bench a few blocks down the road from where I was.

So, I decided to jump down from the building into an alley, and head towards him. I hid my face in the shadow of my hood as I walked down the sidewalk.

I was wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans. I wasn't going to approach All Might as a villain but as the kind-hearted Izuku Midoriya.

I walked up to the bench from the side and sat down next to him on the opposite side of the bench since it could fit four people.

I knew he had noticed me. Keeping my hair hidden under the hood as to not show it changed color, I looked over at him.

I sighed and smiled slightly, "It's been a long time, hasn't it... All Might."

I could see the shock written on his face. I couldn't tell if he was worried or happy to see me.

"Midoriya?" he shuddered, "It... It really is you."

I looked away from him and down at my feet, "Yeah, it is."

We sat in silence for a while before I spoke again, "I guess most people have completely forgotten about me. I bet even you had forgotten about me for a while."

He sighed, "I never did forget... However, I only recently learned your name."

"What inspired you to look into my disappearance so late," I sighed, hiding my smile.

"Just happened to be someone I met not too long ago, he reminded me of you, somehow..." He was upset.

I looked up at the sky, just enough not to knock my hood off my head, "Must have been someone pretty weak then... I don't have a quirk after all, I had always been a pushover."

"Quite the opposite," He sighed.

"Really, I wouldn't have thought that since you told me yourself that I hadn't been strong enough to become a pro-hero," I kept pushing him.

"I regret the things I said to you, trust me, it hurt me to know that you had gone missing," He saddened.

"Oh really?" I began, "If I recall you only looked into this recently, and I have a feeling you weren't even looking for me, in fact, I bet you didn't even know I had gone missing."

All Might paused and looked down. A strong wind blew through the park and began to blow my hood back.

"I know, I messed up and I hurt you," All Might began to look over at me, "I'm sorry for what I said... I should have thought about how it would have-"

By the time he looked at me completely, my hood had been blown off my head. My black hair finally visible to him. I smiled as I closed my eyes feeling the wind against my face, "The wind this time of night feels perfect, and All Might... I wouldn't worry about what you said before-"

My expression disappeared off my face as I opened my eyes and looked down at the grass. I looked over at All Might, his expression was priceless, "Because I'm already over it."

He was frozen still. I guess even though he practically figured it out, he couldn't face that it was the truth. I stood up and stood in front of him, a grin growing on my face, "After all, you were wrong about me! I'm strong enough to be whoever I want to be, and you just so happen to be the very one who let me discover that. Even if the outcome was one I never even though of."

The gin I had on my face vanished as I sighed, "All Might, believe me, I had no intention of becoming a villain, in fact, the only reason I'm alive is because they saved me and gave me a purpose."

"Midoriya," All Might spoke finally, "I know you've been watching your mother and I have a feeling you're trying to protect her."

I reached into my pocket, grabbed my knife, and held it up in front of me, "True, I didn't want her knowing I tried to kill myself, however-"

I stepped up to him and placed the edge of my blade against his neck, "I could care less if she found out who I've become."

I stepped away from All Might, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and unable to move.

"Midoriya," All Might stood up, "I'm truly sorry for what I've done to you..."

Those were the last words I heard from him before I passed out cold.

**_~ALL MIGHT~3 HOURS LATER~_**

_I wonder if It'll work out in the end... Class 1-A as had 19 kids since one of them never showed up. Only the day before the USJ did they notify the school that they would be unable to attend._

_I want to give Midoriya a second chance... His mother agrees with the idea and Nezu also believes that someone as young as him needs this. Special rules in place for him of course..._

_If he had killed anyone it would've been over for him... It almost was... I just barely managed to get this approved... I can't believe what I've done._

I was waiting for Midoriya to finally wake up so I could inform him of what was going on. It took a while but he finally had woken up after a few more hours.

"Mind explaining what's going on..." Was the first thing he had said as I walked into the room where he was cuffed to a chair.

"You're going to be a student at UA starting tomorrow," I told him.

He sighed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "This is a waste of time... But I suppose it's better than prison."

That reaction was what I expected from him. Fortunantlt for me, there was nothing he could do about it.

I explained the rules we had set in place for him while he attended UA. At least until he's proven he is capable of being trusted by everyone.

He didn't seem to mind the rules, I only gained a decent reaction from him when I meantioned Bakugou would be out of the hospital tomorrow. That... He didn't like.

**_~IZUKU~NEXT DAY~_**

I walked into the classroom and of those who recognized me began talking to those next to them. Until the entire class was in an uproar. It was clear that they didn't want me here, frankly, I wanted to make their wish come true.

Aizawa began to speak, "Everyone quiet down!" He was just as annoyed as me, if not more, "This is Izuku Midoriya, I know you all know who he is and what he is like. Regardless of that fact, he has been given a chance for redemption by our school."

Aizawa paused for a brief moment before continuing, "I understand that you all may be on edge for a while, but I expect you all to keep working as normal because starting today, he will be a part of this class."

Almost instantly a burst of fire and smoke came from the students. It was Kacchan...

"Deku!" Right as he screamed he jumped to the front of the room and pinned me to the wall.

I laughed at him, "Kacchan, I see you're better... Just so I make this clear to you-"

I kicked him away from me and prepared myself fo block an attack from him, "I don't wish to be here, in fact, I'd love nothing more than to make your wishes come true."

"Then leave you damned bastard!" Kacchan went to fire a punch at me which I then dodged. Aizawa, in turn, grabbed him and canceled his quirk.

Laughing at his feeble attempt at attacking me I turned to my new classmates, "Look, I don't wish to be treated with respect, however, I will treat you all the same way."

I sighed, "Time for one hell of a year." I laughed, as I headed to my seat. I received many looks as I walked past everyone. However, two of them didn't look at me the same way as everyone else for some reason. It caught me off guard and I looked away.

_Time for this shit to begin.._.

**HEEEEEEY... I'M AWARE THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN NORMAL, JUST LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT ONE. I MIGHT EVEN WRITE THAT FIRST OVER THE OTHER STORIES. DEPENDS IF YOU GUYS WANT IT OR NOT, OR... IF I JUST FEEL LIKE IT. WE'LL SEE LOL.**


	4. Ch 4 - I Want to Trust You

**_~Tuesday~_**

The class began as, what I think was, normal. However, everyone kept staring at me from time to time, which obviously wasn't part if the daily routine because it drove our teachers batty. Frankly, it did the same to me.

I don't think anyone actually paid any attention to what the teachers were saying. Honestly, what do they think I'm gonna do? I'd love to know.

A few hours of absolute torture and it was time for lunch.

So, I got my lunch and decided to go sit where no one else was. Even though there were a significant amount of students at UA, I could still find a place to eat on my own. Not like anyone cared, as long as I wasn't near them. No one wanted to speak to me, and that was perfectly okay.

_Everyone seems like they're good friends after all. It wouldn't be right to ruin that. Yeah... Like that matters, I don't care about that._

"So you're the new replacement in class 1-A?" Someone sat down next to me and placed their hand on my shoulder. They way they said that to me seemed like they were trying to annoy me.

I pushed his hand off my shoulder and glared over at him, "Excuse me, do you have a problem with me?"

"Hah, It's funny how you came in right after the incident with that class, usually someone from our school would have been moved up, but no," He laughed, "You happened to come out of nowhere."

"Look, I don't know what your problem with me is, but I'm done," I stood up and walked away, throwing what was left of my food away. I left the lunchroom and headed to our classroom.

Soon after everyone was in the classroom, All Might walked in. Unlike before, everyone's attention was on him, and not on me.

We were instructed to change into our costumes and assemble at the training grounds.

My costume was basically the same except no claws. Which really upset me, but I knew why.

Everyone seemed to be ignoring my presence except the little purple-haired pervert, Mineta. He didn't trust me one bit.

"All right everyone! I'm sure you are still on edge from the arrival of young Midoriya, but let me a sure you," All Might began to talk but I interrupted him.

"That I don't want to be here any more than you want me here..."

All Might look at me, "Now don't be like that... Everyone I want you to get used to him being here and treat him as an equal."

Almost everyone sighed after All Might said that.

"Today we will be pairing you up based on a draw, that will be deciding who you spar against."

"How can you be sure that Midoriya won't hurt the one he's against?" Mineta didn't trust me at all and it was getting on my nerves.

I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me trying my best to smile, "Mineta, we're sparing today. Some bumps and bruises are to be expected."

Mineta backed away.

"All right everyone come and draw a letter! You will be paired alphabetically according to your letters." All Might stated.

When everyone finished drawing I found out I was paired with Todoroki, Endeavours son.

Todoroki walked up to me holding out his hand, "I'm Shoto Todoroki, I hope you can put up a fight."

I grasped his hand and smiled competitively, "I've been wanting to fight against you for a while. So don't make me regret it."

Todoroki smiled slightly as we headed to our area.

We both stood at the opposite ends and prepared to start. Todoroki making the first move, sending a wall of ice at me attempting to catch me.

I dodged his attempt and grabbed onto his ice with my gloves and pulled myself over. Closing the distance between us, I rushed towards him avoiding each wave of ice he sent my way.

Soon enough I was within range of a physical attack and I felt the heat radiating off of him. That's when he involuntarily used his left side.

I brought up my arms to shield my face from the flames. My hoodie burning slightly but my body protected from my suit underneath it.

I looked up at Todoroki, he was visibly shaken by what just happened. He muttered something to himself before I ran up to him and my fist made contact with his stomach.

He stumbled back and sent ice towards me, causing me to jump away from him. He stood up grasping his abdomen.

I laughed, "Sorry, I put more force behind that than I meant to!"

"Don't worry about me!" He yelled, "I'm just getting started!"

I shrugged with a laugh as I charged towards him, again, avoiding his attacks until I landing attacks on him. He fell down to his back after I gave him a knock to the head.

He went to stand up but I kicked him to the side if the arena fairly hard. Probably harder than I should have. I walked up to him and pinned him down to the concrete.

I smiled and laughed as I looked down at him, "I think this means I've won."

**_~TODOROKI~_**

Izuku stood up and held out his hand to help me up. At least, that what it seemed like.

I grasped his hand and the next thing I knew...

I received an agonizing pain in my stomach and I was sent flying into the air. I fell down onto the concrete and hit my head quite hard.

My vision blurred as Izuku approached me, "You're lighter than what I first thought," he laughed.

The expression on his face was different than the one I had seen before. It was no longer the face of someone enjoying a friendly fight, but rather the face of someone enjoying someone else's suffering.

I struggled to lift myself up slightly and move away from him. I managed to sit forward slightly before he rushed towards me and forced my head down, smacking it onto the concrete.

I could feel my blood pulsing in my head and the cold liquid feeling of it running onto the pavement. He stood up and stomped on my stomach hard quite a few times before All Might noticed and restrained him.

I relaxed and just lied there in the concrete as All Might walked towards me. He picked me up and began walking over towards Aizawa. I could barely hear anything they were saying.

"I didn't want to do that..." I heard Izuku for some reason.

"I was having fun just sparring against him..." He began to yell, "Why did I have to go and ruin that!"

I looked over towards him as All Might sat me down on the grass.

"I didn't want to hurt him like that!!!" He was holding his head in his hands, trembling, as he screamed, "GAAAAAAAH!!!"

_What's with him... I don't understand him, and I can't. It's obvious that he didn't want to hurt me... I'll have to speak to him when I get back from recovery._

**_~IZUKU~_**

I hid my face in my hands, hearing someone walk up beside me.

They placed their hand on my shoulder to comfort me, as it would seem, and I lashed at them.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed them away with my bloodied hands. I had snapped out of my break down almost instantly.

It was All Might.

I looked away from him and towards the ground, "Leave me alone."

"We need to talk about this-" I interrupted him.

"All Might, I'm a villain. You, are not gonna be able to change that. You, were part of the cause..." I sighed.

All Might grabbed me by the arm, forcing me to face him, "You are going to talk to the school counselor, and you are going to apologize to Todoroki."

"Let's get you cleaned up first," All Might gestured to the blood on me.

I laughed slightly and sighed, "Good idea."

All Might was following me to my dorm room but waited outside as I changed. I was the only one in the dorms for the time being because everyone needed to be moved in.

I put on new black sweat pants and my red hoody, needless to say, I didn't want to wear the uniform.

"All right come with me!" All Might started walking.

"I already was..." I sighed.

When we got to the office All Might went to talk to our school counselor, Hound Dog.

_Well, I'm in deep shit..._

When All Might got back he told me to go into the room he had just came out of to talk to Hound Dog, _Well, here goes nothing..._

I walked in the room to see him sitting in front of me, "Have a seat. Midoriya right?"

I nodded and sat down.

"I heard that you sent a student to the nurse's office today and he's in recovery, is that correct?"

"Yeah, it is..."

"Can you tell me how that happened?"

I sighed and thought for a moment, "I don't even know what caused me to act like that. I was genuinely enjoying sparring against him for practice, then I just snapped for no reason."

"How did you feel during that event?"

I sat there staring at the floor as a grin grew across my face, "I enjoyed it."

I placed one of my hand in my face and smirked, "The pleasure I felt from inflicting such pain onto another, it's captivating. So much so, that I can't stop myself."

He remained silent after hearing my words. It was like he was waiting for me to continue.

"I will never mean to kill anyone," I sighed, "What's the point of it anyway. If you can't-"

I stopped and that caught him off guard.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's nothing."

I turned and walked out of the room and sat down out outside of it. All Might trying to grab my attention, I ignored him.

He walked into the room and I would assume, proceeded to have a discussion.

After a while, he finally came out of the room and we began to walk back to my dorm so I could head in for the night.

"All Might?" I said trying to gain his attention.

"What is it?"

"Don't try and fix something that's already beyond repair for the one who broke it," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean if you are incapable of doing anything to fix something you broke, don't keep trying, you'll only make thing's worse for yourself," I sighed, "Like broken glass... If you can't glue it back together you'll only get cut if you can't put it back together, or forget about it and throw it away."

I said that as we reached my room. I opened the door and walked inside slamming the door and locking myself inside.

I left the lights off as I sat in the corner of my cold room.

_Villains have done so much for me... Whilst heros have done nothing._

_My new family was the only thing that mattered to me, and I was never going to betray them. They have my word._

I stood up and walked over to my bed and lied down on top of it. I stared at the ceiling while my mind remained blank. Until the thought of what I did today entered my head.

_I wonder how Todoroki is doing... I did hurt him pretty badly. I wonder if he hates me, I wouldn't blame him, and I wouldn't care if he did._

I sighed as I grabbed my phone and checked the time.

_It's late, I should go to bed..._

I placed my head back on my pillow and tried falling asleep. My head was spinning, I tossed and turned all night.

When I woke up I got ready and headed down to the school. Still refusing to wear the uniform, I hid my head under my hood as I walked into our classroom. So far, I was the only one there.

A few minutes past as someone entered the room. I didn't know why since I hid my head in my arms, facing the desktop.

I heard them walking towards me, footsteps growing closer. They came to a stop next to me and I felt their hand on my back.

"Midoriya?" It was Todoroki...

I looked up at him and push back my hood, "Hold that thought, Todoroki-" I paused, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday..."

Todoroki placed his hand behind his head, "Yeah... I kinda knew, I heard everything you said."

I was taken back slightly by this, I sighed, "I really don't know why I did that..."

"I understand you don't want to talk about this," Todoroki stated, "Midoriya, I know the others don't trust you but I'd like to think I can."

"You're going to regret that," I laughed, "I wouldn't place your trust with me. After all, I'm the last person who wants to be here."

"Maybe there's more to you than you think," He suggested, "I can bet you didn't want to be a villain from the start."

I sighed, "Those days are over..."

He sighed and walked to his desk, "Maybe you should try to fix your mistakes, rather than trying to forget about them."

"I could say the same for you," I smirked.

He looked over at me and glared before sitting down.

_I knew it, he does have issues with his father._

I put my hood back up and hid my head down in the desk as everyone walked into the class.

"I wish I could just leave and go back to my old life... I actually enjoyed inflicting harm onto heroes that attempted to stop me..." I muttered.

I placed my nails in the desk as clawed into it. Tearing up the surface and causing the hoarse sound to permeate the room. Laughter escaping my lips slightly as I looked up from the desk and looked to the front of the room.

_The next time I get the chance to leave this school. I'm going to pummel Tomura into the god damn ground!!!_

**OKI DOKI NOW!!!! YES YES, I KNOW IZUKU'S ATITUDE MAY BE DIFFERENT AT SOME TIMES. BUUUUUT, I NEED THAT. SOOOOO, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. SO NOW IM OFF TO WRITE CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORIES. TILL NEXT TIME RR.**


	5. Wattpad

https/my.w.tt/aZBxbNEZI4

WATTPAD STORRRY!!!!!!


End file.
